The invention is related to a manufacture of a reflective display device, especially to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing an electrophoretic display.
An electrophoretic display (EPD) is a reflective display device based on utilizing the electrophoretic effect of the electriferous particles dispersed in a dielectric solvent. Conventional EPD includes a glass substrate, a transparent protection layer opposite to the glass substrate with an interval, and an electrophoretic layer sandwiched between the glass substrate and the transparent protection layer. The electrophoretic display is divided into a passive matrix drive type and an active matrix drive type by driving mode. For a passive matrix drive type electrophoretic display, it is necessary to form row electrodes and transparent column electrodes on the glass substrate and transparent protection layer. Correspondingly, for an active matrix drive type electrophoretic display, a thin film transistor (TFT) matrix and pixel electrode are needed to be disposed on the glass substrate and a transparent plate electrode without pattern is needed to be disposed on the transparent protection layer.
Along with a widely used of the electrophoretic display and mostly used on portable devices, it becomes more important to design light-weight and thin-thickness electrophoretic displays. At the present time, a soft electrophoretic display using a flexible plate to replace the glass substrate is respected to be an apparatus which can own all virtues described above and became primary products of the market in future. However, how to improve the manufacturing yield rate and keep preferable reliability as much should be solved desirously.